


This Isn't My Sister's House

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysandre wakes up in the middle of the night, hearing someone talking to his Pyroar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't My Sister's House

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ironclad-paddy at tumblr: "You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good"

Lysandre woke up to a weird noise in his house. At first he thought it was just Gerard purring, but then he heard someone talking too. Alarmed, he got out of bed and grabbed a poker by the fireplace in his bedroom and sneaked out to investigate.

He followed Gerard’s loud purring to the front door. Now he could make out the words from the people intruding.

“Whatta cute kitty… Whatta good kitty… _Handthome_ kitty… In fact, you muth be the handthometh kitty I’ve theen. Oh, who am I kidding, _every_ kitty ith the handthometh I’ve theen! Ith a thientific fact. I thould know.”

Lysandre sighed. Gerard has always been a sucker for praise. He would be intimidating and efficient in battle, but if you complimented his fur or sweet talked a little, he would roll over and melt on your hands.

Lysandre stepped to the hall and turned the light on. “Alright, you… _Professor Sycamore?”_

The newly-minted Professor looked like a Deerling in headlights on the floor where he was kneeling above Gerard, hands on his belly.

The two stared at each other for a long, long while before Professor said: “It dawnth on me that thith might not be Diantha’s houthe.”

“No,” Lysandre said numbly, “this is not.”

“I wath kind of wondering when the’d gotten a Pyroar and why the hadn’t told me,” Professor continued, just as numb. He stood and faltered wildly.

Lysandre dropped the poker and stepped to catch him before he gave himself a concussion. Up close, Lysandre could smell wine and cigarette smoke on Professor. He also noticed just how wonderfully expressive his eyes were, even when they were dulled by alcohol. And that drunken lisp was… actually kind of cute. It was very cute.

“You are intoxicated,” Lysandre observed.

Professor giggled. “Yeth, very! You thee, I wath at a party… New Elite Four member… Thiebold. He ith an Elite Four now. We threw him a party. I wath there. At the party. For Thiebold. I drank. Quite a lot…” 

“I can tell,” Lysandre said dryly, starting to drag the man towards a guest room, followed by Gerard, who looked disgruntled by not being pet.

“I wath thuppothed to crath at Diantha’th. But the went with Malva. Gave me the key to her houthe and I got a cab.” Professor frowned. “Hhhhhhow did I end up here? I wath thuppothed to go to herth…?”

“I don’t know but you are staying here now,” Lysandre said, opening the door, taking Professor in and sitting him onto the bed, “I can’t let you out on your own in that state.”

“Ah, Lytahndre,” Professor smiled sunnily, “you are juth ath kind ath you are handthome.”

Lysandre forced himself to not blush. Professor was drunk and he had no brain-to-mouth filter, he reminded himself, he didn’t actually mean that. “D-do you want a glass of water? Painkillers?”

Profesor leaned back and fell onto the bed. “I want you to thpoon me~”

Lysandre cleared his throat and stepped back. “I’ll go get you a glass of water.” As he left the room, Gerard jumped onto the bed and cuddled to Professor, who giggled and cooed a sleepy “good kitty”. By the time Lysandre got back with a glass of cool water and a bottle of painkillers, Professor was asleep.

Lysandre sighed and lifted Professor’s long legs onto the bed and took his shoes off. Professor stirred, but didn’t wake up. Gerard laid his head on Professor’s chest and continued purring.

Lysandre set the glass and bottle on the bedside table.


End file.
